


American Christmas (The Axis Powers & Allied Forces)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Family, Friendship, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Alfred~!” you groaned, following behind your blonde brother as he headed towards the living room. In his hands was a large brown box filled to the very top with various types of ornaments. “Did you have to invite all of them? I can barely stand putting up with you and England, let alone the other idiots!”
Collections: Anime, Merry Christmas, One Shots





	American Christmas (The Axis Powers & Allied Forces)

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Family, Comedy, Holiday ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,987 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Hetalia ☁



* * *

“Alfred~!” you groaned, following behind your blonde brother as he headed towards the living room. In his hands was a large brown box filled to the very top with various types of ornaments. “Did you have to invite _all_ of them? I can barely stand putting up with you and England, let alone the other idiots!”

Alfred smiled as he set the box down in front of the tall, lush Christmas tree that stood against the wall. It was bare aside from the brightly colored lights that danced along the branches. “You worry too much, dude! It’ll be fun!”

You groaned again, falling onto the couch. “It will **not** be fun, it’ll be torture! I should go stay with Greece for Christmas…”

When the comment reached his ears, Alfred dropped the little red ball that he was about to place on the tree. It clattered to the wooden floor but thankfully didn’t break. He turned around, lips stuck out in a pout with his eyebrows furrowed and eyes shining with sadness. “You have to be here for Christmas! We’ve never had separate Christmases before!”

“Don’t look at me like that!” you scowled, looking away from your older brother. The puppy pout was too hard to resist.

He whimpered like a lost child, sitting on his knees in front of the couch with his head in your lap, “Y/N~ You have to stay here!”

“Meh, I’ll think about it, Aly dear.”

He frowned for a minute before his lips curled up into a bright smile. He launched himself at you, arms wrapped tight around your neck, “Okay!”

You watched as your older brother bounded back over to the tree, humming happily as he placed the colorful glass orbs on its branches. Apparently, Alfred took _‘I’ll think about it’_ as _‘I’ll stay’_. You let out a sigh, pushing off the couch and walking over to the box.

Alfred smiled even brighter when you started placing them on the tree. It was fun to decorate Christmas trees, it was one of the best aspects of Christmas, beaten only by the snow and present wrapping, but it was even more fun when you did it with someone you truly cared about and loved.

When the last ornament was placed on the tree, you stepped back to admire their work. The tree was brightly lit, the lights taking turns flashing a rainbow of colors. The star on top was clear like glass. There were various types of ornaments, from round balls to doves and Santa Claus with sleighs and reindeer. Underneath the tree lay several presents, varying in size. Most of them were for yourself, Matthew, and Alfred, but there were quite a few for the other nations, as well.

You were thankful that you had chosen to go shopping before the holiday rush. That way you didn’t have to deal with crazed holiday shoppers that had a bad habit of pushing you out of the way to get what they want – you sore up and down they were barbarians in disguise.

“I’ll start cooking!” Alfred announced, turning around and heading towards the kitchen.

“Hold it!” you grabbed the back of his t-shirt, pulling him back to his original position, “Number one, Christmas isn’t ’til tomorrow. You’re supposed to cook the food the morning of, remember? And number two, what were you planning on cooking, exactly?”

He looked over his shoulder, blue orbs blinking innocently, “Hamburgers.”

The urge to slap him was strong, but you somehow resisted. “You eat hamburgers every day, Alfred. Christmas is special and I will be cooking it, understand?”

He frowned, “But I wanted hamburgers~”

“Too bad. Now, give me your credit card, I have to go grocery shopping.”

Alfred looked at your outstretched hand before whining and placing his silvery-blue credit card in your hand. You simply grinned and left the house. This was one time when Alfred would not get his way – opposed to all the times he _did_ get his way which, according to record, was quite a lot.

* * *

It was Christmas morning and you had woken up around seven A.M. After admiring the small flakes that were falling from the pale gray sky, you headed into the kitchen and got to work. You had plenty of time to cook, but due to how much food you actually had to make – Alfred alone could eat a whole family’s worth – , and the fact that you were cooking alone, made it slightly challenging. You knew you could rely on China for help in the kitchen, but he wasn’t due to arrive until noon. Until then, you’d just have to play the role of superwoman – or, in this case, supercook.

When noon finally arrived, the house was alive with the aroma of standing rib roast, honey ham and dressing, along with the scent of the pine tree in the living room. It truly did smell like Christmas and that brought a smile to China’s face when he entered America’s home. The blonde was nowhere to be found, but you were in the kitchen cooking your American butt off.

“Would you like some help?”

You whipped around, breathing a sigh of relief when you saw China standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Your lips curled up into a smile and you nodded, grabbing his wrist, “I’m so glad you’re here! I could really use a hand!”

“Well, you’ve got two, aru~” He smiled, walking over to the stove where a pot of eggs was boiling.

“Just cut those up and add it to the giblet gravy, okay?”

“Sure,” Yao pulled the pot from the stove and set it in the sink, draining the hot water before running cold water over them to cool them off, “Where’s America?”

“He went to meet up with Iggy, I think. Apparently, he, Germany and Italy all came together.”

“I see.”

Spreading the marshmallows on top of the candied yams, you wiped invisible sweat from your forehead and smiled. Dinner was coming along nicely.

You had told Alfred that you weren’t too happy about all of the nations belonging to both the Allied Forces and the Axis Powers coming to the christmas party, but deep down, you were happy that both groups could come together and share Christmas without trying to tear each other apart. The only ones you were really worried about was the bi-polar Russia and that womanizer France.

* * *

“Good afternoon, Y/N-san.”

“Don’t touch me, you bloody git! Hello, Y/N.”

“H-Hello, Sis.”

“Bonjour, beau.”

“Hiii~ Y/N! Are you making pasta for dinner?!”

“Thanks for having us, Y/N.”

“Здравствулте, Y/N. This Christmas, you will become one with mother Russia, da?”

“Don’t hit on my sister, Russia~!”

You facepalmed as you watched the Axis and the Allies interact with one another. Japan was standing off to the side of the room watching the idiots argue. England was attempting to shake off America, who was busy yelling at Russia about hitting on you while clinging to his back. Canada was also standing off to the side, holding Kumajirou and trying to add his two cents – though he was blatantly ignored. France was standing beside you, trying to woo you. Why Alfred was ignoring that and going after Russia, you couldn’t understand, but you’d much rather be hit on by Russia than by France.

Italy was standing at Germany’s side; he was singing about pasta and pizza for Christmas, while Ludwig was trying his hardest to ignore him by focusing on the three-sided fight between America, England, and Russia – who simply smiled that creepy little smile of his.

You shook your head and facepalmed again.

China, who was standing beside you, let out an airy laugh and set his hand on your shoulder, “It is good that everyone is together for such a joyous holiday, even if they _are_ arguing, aru~”

“I guess, but…” you glanced at the group before looking back at him, “Is it really worth it if they end up killing each other?”

“Hmmm,” he set his hand on his chin in thought before smiling brightly, his dark brown eyes closing. “Look at it this way: If they do end up killing each other, at least you will have fewer idiots to deal with~”

You watched in disbelief as he walked back into the kitchen. Did he…? China just pulled a Russia! You shook your head and followed him. You didn’t make it far, though, thanks to the auburn-haired Italian who latched onto your body.

The blonde german was blushing and attempting to pull the male off, to no avail.

“When will the pasta be done, Y/N~?”

“She already told you, Italy. We are not having pasta for Christmas, now let go of her!”

“But, Germany! Christmas can’t be without pasta!”

“Sorry, Feliciano.” You turned in his grip and ruffled his auburn locks with a small smile, “If you eat dinner with us tonight, I’ll buy you some pasta tomorrow before you return home, okay?”

His face lit up and he jumped up, his legs wrapping around your waist and arms around your neck, “I love you, Y/N~!”

 _‘I’m sure you love everyone who offers you pasta’_ , you thought, patting his back awkwardly.

“Get off of her!” Ludwig shouted angrily, ripping the Italian off. He then turned to you with a sheepish look and tinted cheeks, “I’m sorry.”

You smiled, patting his warm cheek. “No worries, Luddy~ You can’t always take responsibility for Italy’s actions.”

He simply smiled, nodded and dragged Italy away.

You headed into the kitchen. Yao was grabbing plates and beginning to set them up on the large table that had been placed in the kitchen for the holidays. You helped him place as much food as you could fit onto the red-clothed table, the rest being left on the counters and stove along with the dessert and giblet gravy.

It was a tight squeeze trying to fit everyone at the table, but everyone managed to find a spot and the feast began. Some of them were reluctant to try the American food but once they decided to try it, they found it to be quite good. Of course, they still preferred their own country’s food over America’s, but it was edible enough. The fact that China and yourself had been the ones to cook it made it even better – or so you were told by both England and Japan.

“That was great, sis! So, what’s for dessert?”

Everyone froze, staring at Alfred like he had just grown three heads and seven tails. They couldn’t believe how much he had eaten. Alfred had consumed five helpings of food. Not normal helpings, either. His plate had been so full, it was stacked like a mountain that reached over his head. After eating five mountain-sized servings of everything the two of you had cooked, how in god’s name did he have room for dessert?

“Errr… We made three, actually. Apple pie, pumpkin pie and fudge.” you blinked, fork stuck in the air in mid-flight to your mouth. Your eyes were slightly wide as you stared at your older brother. You secretly wondered if he was a cow with three stomachs.

“Sweet! I’ll have all three!”

How had he not gained a single pound over the years? It just wasn’t possible! _‘Meanwhile, I breathe and gain ten pounds,’_ You snapped out of it, standing up and rushing after your brother while yelling, “You better not eat all of my pumpkin pie or I’ll bake _you_!”

“Haha! Whatever you say, sis!” was his carefree reply.

The table full of varied countries erupted in laughter at the one-sided fight over the pumpkin pie reached their ears. Common knowledge was that you _loved_ pumpkin pie, and would fight anyone to the death for it. Knowing that better than anyone, oblivious and carefree Alfred continued to test you.

Their laughter could be heard all around the world~

The all American Christmas wasn’t so bad, after all.

* * *


End file.
